How Am I Supposed to Live Without You?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Just my shot at a story based on the song "How Am I Supposed to Live Without You" as sung by Laura Branigan (around 1995 or so).
1. Chapter 1

**The song used in this story, as well as the title, are from the song "How Am I Supposed to Live Without You" sung by Laura Branigan (around 1995 or so). I was listening to my playlist on shuffle and this song came on and the next thing I know I'm writing another story. I don't own Pitch Perfec, or its characters, nor do I own anything to do with the song.**

Beca was graduating in a few months. And, finally, so was Chloe. Just a few months ago Chloe had told Beca that she had applied for several teaching jobs in LA and Beca was excited. She had a job already lined up at the LA studios for Residual Heat after graduation. They would be in the same city, and maybe would even find a place to share. And maybe, she would finally sack up and tell Chloe that she was in love with her.

Beca's happy bubble burst when she heard the Bellas talking about Chloe going to New York. She found Chloe and asked her about it. That's when Chloe dropped a bombshell on her - Tom had asked her to come to New York with him and she said yes. She also told Beca she had accepted a teaching job at the prestigious New York Music Academy. To say Beca was blind sided by this would be an understatement. She didn't know what to say, so she just said, "Congratulations" and hurried away from Chloe. She didn't stop when Chloe called her name. She just ran. She found herself in the Auditorium. She's not even sure how she got there. Bellas rehearsals would be starting in half an hour so she decided to just sit and wait for the others to show up.

She slowly went to the stage and set her laptop up on the piano. She sat at the bench and played with the keys. "Fucking Tom," she thought. "Of course he asked Chloe to go to New York with him. He was able to tell Chloe he loved her." She should be happy for her best friend. So why did she feel so heartbroken?

She went from just striking any key on the piano to playing an actual song. Before she knew it, she was singing.

 _I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you_

 _They said you were leaving  
Someone swept your heart away  
From the look upon your face I see it's true_

She was so caught up in the song that she didn't hear the door to the auditorium open. Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie, and CR came in and stood back quietly watching their captain put all her emotions into the song.

 _Tell me all about it  
Tell me about the plans you're making  
Then tell me one more thing before I go_

At this point the tears were flowing freely from Beca's eyes. The other girls were teary eyed as well. They didn't know where this emotion was coming from. Beca was always so closed off and never cried in front of anyone. Although they had not made their presence known; they all felt like the were intruding but couldn't make themselves leave either.

 _Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been loving you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
And how am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been living for is gone_

 _Didn't come here for crying  
Didn't come her to break down  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

 _How can I blame you  
When I built my world around  
The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends_

Chloe continued listening to Beca pour her heart out in the song, knowing that she was singing about someone special to her. Her heart was breaking for her best friend.

The other girls were looking at Chloe. They all know how Beca feels about their co-captain. They also know how Chloe feels about Beca. It's too bad that they were both so oblivious to how the other felt. And now Chloe was going to New York because Tom had asked her to. Beca was pouring her heart out about how she feels about Chloe. This song was for and about Chloe and looking at Chloe, she didn't have a clue. This was not good.

 _I don't want to know the price I'm going to pay for dreaming  
I need you now  
It's more than I can take_

 _Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been loving you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
And how am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been living for is gone_

The girls all jumped when Beca suddenly slammed both fists down on the piano keys. She stood, causing the bench to fall over, and swept her laptop off the piano. She then ran out the side door, never seeing the four girls who stood stunned at her actions.

By the time Chloe came to her senses and ran after Beca, she was too late. She was nowhere to be seen. She returned to the Auditorium with a heavy heart. CR stood there holding Beca's broken laptop. Stacie and Amy stood there with tears in their eyes. No one knew what to say or do.

CR was the first to speak. "This is really bad. Beca's laptop is her most prized position. Now look at it. From the look on her face when she ran out of her, she's as broken as it is."

Stacie faced Chloe and asked, "You don't see it do you?"

Chloe looked at her confused. "See what?"

"That Beca was singing that song for you, about you," Fat Amy spoke up.

"What?," Chloe asked. "How can you know that? It was obviously about someone she cares deeply about that is leaving. We're just best friends. She wouldn't sing those words for her best friend leaving."

"God, you both are such idiots," Stacie said. "She's in love with you, Chloe. And we know you're in love with her."

"I'm, she's, um," Chloe stutters. "We're just best friends."

"Yeah, and I've never had sex before," scoffed Stacie.

"How can you be so sure that she was singing about me?," Chloe asked.

"Who told her she was going to New York? Because her boyfriend asked her to?", CR asked. "Think back to the words of the song and tell us it's not about you."

Chloe looked at them all like they were crazy. "Beca couldn't feel the same way about her that she felt about Beca? Right?," she thought. She thought about the song and the words did make it seem like maybe it was her that Beca sang the song for.

"I need to find Beca," Chloe said.

They noticed that while they were talking the other Bellas had entered the Auditorium for practice. Chloe was just about to cancel practice when Beca came back into the auditorium. She hurried up to stand in front of the the girls and said, "Sorry I'm late. Something came up last minute. But I'm here now so let's start with some cardio and then we'll do some work on vocals. Okay?"

The girls just looked at her. "Let's go!," she said clapping her hands to get their attention.

Most of the girls starting running the stairs. CR just stood there holding Beca's broken laptop. "Uh, Cap? What do you want me to do with this?" she asked Beca.

"Oh. Right. I'll take care of it. Thanks," Beca said taking the laptop. "Better catch up with the girls so we can get to working on vocals for your solo."

CR complied because she didn't know what else to do.

Chloe stood next to Beca and put a hand on her arm. "Are you okay?," Chloe asked.

"I'm fine. Just feeling rushed since I was late to practice," Beca said in response.

"Can we talk?," Chloe asked. "You know, about what happened today."

"Nothing happened today that we need to talk about. You got a great job and you're moving to New York. I'm happy for you. What's there to talk about?," Beca said.

Beca walked away from Chloe and called the girls back to the front of the auditorium. "Okay, let's practice vocals for the solo performers. I also want the rest of your to practice your parts of the song as well. So, let's do Chloe first, then we'll have CR, and me. If we have time, we'll try and get in Stacie and Fat Amy's solos as well. If not, we'll start with them next time," Beca instructed.

Amy, Stacie, CR, and Chloe were all sharing looks that said "What the hell is going on here?". They all knew how emotional Beca was less than 30 minutes before and couldn't understand how she was so calm and composed now.

They went through the vocals for Chloe, CR, and Beca. Beca had them run through it several times because they sounded a little off. Chloe and CR were trying their best to put in a good showing but they were both consumed with concern for their captain. They weren't sure how to take her behavior.

Beca finally called practice after Chloe and CR managed to do their parts almost perfectly. She told everyone they would start with Stacie and Fat Amy the next day and also work some more on Chloe and CR's solos.

Everyone gathered up their stuff and left. Stacie, Amy, and CR grabbed Chloe and led her to the back of the auditorium.

"What are you going to do about this?," CR asked Chloe.

Chloe looked at the three and said, "What am I supposed to say? You all saw the same thing I did. Now she seems to be fine."

"She is not "fine." Something is really off. I don't know what to say,' Stacie said. "Maybe just tell her we saw her and see how she responds and go from there."

"Since we all were here, I think we should go as a group and talk to her. It will be harder for her to ignore all of us," Chloe suggested.

The girls all agreed and made there way back down to Beca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just my shot at a story based on the song "How Am I Supposed to Live Without You" as sung by Laura Branigan (around 1995 or so).**

The four girls stopped and stood in front of Beca. Beca looked from one to the other and finally said, "Can I help you ladies with something?"

The girls all stood looking at each other waiting for someone to start. Each looked at the floor, then at Beca, and back at each other again.

"Oooo-Kay," said Beca. "When you get yourselves together come find me, otherwise I need to get to the station."

She started gathering her stuff to leave when Chloe suddenly said, "We all heard you singing when we got here."

Beca just looked at them. "And?," she asked.

Chloe looked at her dumbfounded. "And we saw what happened before you stormed out of here."

"What do you want me to say?," asked Beca. "I was upset and I broke my laptop. No big deal."

"Bullshit!," said CR. "You breaking your laptop is a very big deal. We all know how you protect that thing with your life. Hell, Amy still has the bruises on her hands where you slapped her when she just reached for it."

"Not that I need to explain myself to any of you," Beca said, "but I was singing a song that my mom really liked and it made me sad and angry so I lashed out. My laptop got the brunt of it. End of story. Nothing more to see or say here."

She grabbed her laptop and her bag and started for the exit. No one knew what to say or do so they just let her walk away.

The girls looked at each other. "I've said it before but this is not good. She's too calm about this," CR said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this either," said Stacie.

Chloe's phone pinged with a text message. She pulled out her phone and looked at it. "I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Tom."

"Are you shitting me right now?," Stacie exclaimed. "You're just going to leave?"

"What do you expect me to do?," Chloe asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Stick around and help us figure out what's going on with the girl you're in love with, who also happens to be the girl that loves you, too," Stacie said.

"Stop saying that. Beca does not love me! If she did she would have told me," Chloe said with frustration.

"Have you told her you're in love with her?," CR asked.

"No, but that's different," Chloe said softly.

"How? How is it different?," CR asked.

"I haven't told her because I don't want to lose what we have," Chloe tried to explain. "I'd rather have her in my life as my best friend than not have her in it at all."

Chloe was getting angry at the girls. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at all of them. "Just leave it alone. She's going to LA and I'm going to New York. It just wasn't meant to be."

Chloe left the girls standing in the Auditorium. Each of them wondering what they could do. They needed to figure out a way to get their two captains to get their heads out of their asses and admit their feelings.

Time passed and suddenly it was graduation day. The Bellas were running around trying to get everyone together to take one last group photo in their caps and gowns. After the ceremony the Bellas went looking for their families.

"Beca! Beca!," called out Stacie. "Come say hello to my folks."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Conrad. Nice to see you again," Beca said.

"Congratulations on graduating," they both said.

"Thank you," Beca said. "I'm sorry, but I have to find my dad. He's driving me to the airport."

"Wait! What?," said Stacie. "The airport? Why? I thought you weren't leaving until Sunday."

"I changed my plans. Nothing left for me here, so I'm heading out to LA," Beca explained. "I'll get a few more days to get settled and maybe learn my way around a bit."

Stacie grabbed her up in tight hug. "Do the rest of the Bellas know?," she asked.

"I don't think so, but I don't have time to find them now anyway. I have to get going so I don't miss my flight," Beca said as she pulled away from Stacie. "Look me up if you ever get out to LA," she said as she rushed away.

Beca found her father. They got in his car and headed for the airport.

Chloe, with Tom in tow, Fat Amy, and CR came up to Stacie. "Hey girl! We did it! We graduated!," CR said hugging Stacie.

"Group hug!," shouted Amy as she and Chloe joined the hug.

Stacie pulled back and said, "Beca left. She's headed to the airport to catch a flight to LA today."

"What?", said three voices simultaneously.

"Yeah, she left a few minutes ago," Stacie said.

"Did she say why she was leaving today?," Chloe asked. "I thought she wasn't leaving until Sunday."

"She said there was nothing left for her to stick around for, so she changed her plans," Stacie said watching Chloe closely.

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes. "She didn't even say goodbye to us, to me," she whispered.

"Come on, Chloe," Tom said. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"I'm not," Chloe snapped. "Go eat by yourself," she said and stomped off.

 _2 Months Later in L.A._

"Stacie!," Beca said opening the door to see her best friend standing there. "I can't believe it took you 2 months to finally get your sorry ass out here."

"I would have been here sooner, but I had people to do," Stacie said with a wink. "Boston is major "hunter" territory."

"Not really something I wanted or needed to know," said Beca.

"Nice place, Beca," Stacie said looking around.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to get a roommate. At least for a little while," Beca said. "I spent more than I budgeted for moving out here and the rent is a little high and I don't want to have to eat Ramen every day. I get paid fairly well but will need a couple of months before I will be better off financially. I figure if I had a roommate it would help some."

"I think I may know someone," Stacie said.

"What? Are you thinking of moving to L.A.?" asked Beca. "That would be awesome!"

"No, not me," said Stacie. "Let me give her a call and have her come over so you can meet her."

Stacie left the room and made the call. About 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Stacie answered. She waved the person waiting outside in and closed the door.

"Chloe?!," Beca said looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Becs," Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca grabbed her and hugged her. Chloe was a bit surprised by this but hugged her back just as hard.

"I miss you," Beca said.

"I miss you, too," Chloe said.

"Alright you two! Break it up," Stacie said.

Beca and Chloe pulled apart and laughed softly.

"So, what does bring you here?," Beca asked.

"Funny thing. I'm an idiot who fell in love with another idiot," Chloe said. "And I didn't realize how much I loved that idiot until she left for L.A. without saying goodbye."

Beca looked at Chloe and blinked a couple if times. "What?," she asked.

"You really are an idiot," Stacie said shaking her head.

"Hey!,' said Beca. "Can we stop with the calling me an idiot thing."

Beca looked at Chloe and said, "So, to recap. You're the idiot in love with another idiot, meaning me, who moved to L.A.?"

"Yep!," Chloe said popping the 'p'."

"Stacie, you knew about this and didn't tell me?," Beca asked looking at Stacie.

"Oh my, God, Beca!," said Stacie. "Stop over thinking this and just kiss her already."

"I'm not over thinking anything," Beca said. "I just want to make sure that what I think is happening here, is really happening."

"It's really happening," Chloe said with a smirk. "I love you, Beca Mitchell. I've loved you for a while now only I was afraid I would lose you forever if I said anything."

"Huh," said Beca.

"So, I hear you're looking for a roommate. I can provide excellent references, proof of income, although I don't start my new job until next week, and I promise, there will be sex, lots and lots of really good sex, thrown in for good measure." Chloe said with a wink and a smirk.

Beca's face flushed. "When can you move in?," she asked, her voice higher than normal.

"Today if you want," Chloe said.

Beca doesn't know how it happened but Chloe was less than a foot away from her. Chloe was looking at her with a gleam in her eye, chewing on her bottom lip.

Beca swallowed and said, "I'll need your first month's rent-"

Chloe coudn't take it anymore and closed the remaining distance between them and grabbed Beca in a kiss. A breath-takingly passionate kiss.

They finally stopped because breathing was becoming an issue. Neither one noticed when Stacie left, but they were alone in the apartment.

"Welcome to your new home," Beca said. "And by the way, I love you, too, idiot," she added, pulling Chloe in for another kiss.


End file.
